


all mine

by justwishingtoreadandwrite



Category: TMNT (2007), TMNT 2014 - Fandom, TMNT 2016, tmnt 2018
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinted smut, Multi, not real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwishingtoreadandwrite/pseuds/justwishingtoreadandwrite
Summary: raph has a bad habit of running of to workout and leaving you with his brothers how often get to close for his liking, but don't worry hes more then happy to show you why you choose him after all your his.





	all mine

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys as always please leave comments and kudos i'm a slut for positive conformation and feel free to make request as well.

Now let’s be honest Mikey is a cinnamon roll how loves to hug and cuddle the ,word personal space has no meaning to him. His brothers … not so much, so the fact that you’ll play video games with him and let him hug you?  
Your like the big sister he never had!!

“Left Left Left” Mikey shout leaning into you as he turns the sled. Tongue sticking out in concentration. “Hey s/o I think Mikey wants you to go left.” Leo tease leaning over the back of the couch.

“Oh gee I didn’t know thanks Leo.” you shoot back sarcastically, Mikey to absorbed in his game to notice the teasing going on around him.

You quickly gain speed in the new Olympics game Mikey had found, his new favorite, bobsledding required two or more people to play so you agreed to help him out.

“He suckered you into another round?” Donnie tease, Mikey sticks his tongue out at him not looking over as you laugh “Its not my fault he used the puppy dog eyes.”

At that Donnie chuckles watch you approach the finish line Mikey's quite prayer getting louder the closer you got to the finish line “Come on,come on, come on,come on YES!” He shouts as a gold medal flashes across the screen.

“We did it!” Mikey picks you up and spins you around in celebration.

You laugh “OK! OK! we win Mikey, now put me down.”

Raph walk out of the showers ,a scowl spreads across his face as he watches his little brother wrap you up in his arm.

Mikey oblivious to Raph's mood change sets you down only to continue hugging you before Raph steps in and pushes him off you.

“Hey.” Mikey pouts crossing his arms.

Raph scoff “Excuse me for not wanting you to crush my girl.” He says rolling his eyes placing his attention back on you.

Raph places on hand on your waist the other cupping your check as he leans down to kiss you. “How was your work out?” You ask hand on his large bicep “fine.” He shrugs “How was your game?” He ask sourly.

You roll your eyes “It was fine .” You say watching him pout, his brothers long ago leaving the living area.

You smirk deviously tracing the muscle on his arm “You wouldn’t be jealous I was hanging out with your brothers would you be Raphie?” You ask flirtatiously.

At that he scoffs “No, I don’t gotta be jealous I know your mine.” He says puffing his chest out.

You giggle “Oh my bad I guess I’ll just go ask Mikey if he wants to finish the game then.” You say with a shrug turning to walk away.

“Oh no ya don’t doll.” He say picking you up and throwing you over he shoulder ,hand on your butt giving it a firm squeeze as he marches up to his room.

You cry out laughing “Hey not funny.” You cry out raph simple chuckles locking the door to his room before turning to face you.

You put your hands on your hips “What happened to i don’t get jealous?” You ask.

He grabs your chin and tilts your head up to him “I know your mine, but I’m thinking you need a little reminder doll.” He say in an almost growl.

You smirk and say “The remind me big red.” You tease tugging on his bandanna

He rolls his shoulders and say “might wanna get comfy doll your not going anywhere for a long while.” He tease pulling you to him a in bruising kiss.

When he pulls away he pushes your hair back and growls in your ear “Mine.”


End file.
